Bailout
'Bailout '''is a large multiplayer map that is only available in the Stimulus Package for ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview The map is a "multi-layered apartment complex" as players storm through blown out buildings and their adjoining parking lots. Bailout offers great sight lines, elevated positions, and flanking routes. The map is varied - once inside the apartments and houses the fight is taken to close quarters, but in the streets outside, fighting is close all the way to long range. Many of the houses and apartments connect to each other, almost allowing the player to cross the entire map without setting foot outside. The map is set in the United States of America. It resembles the residential area in Exodus and vaguely resembles the style of the map Bloc from Call of Duty 4. This map was released on Xbox 360 on March 30, and was released May 4 for PlayStation 3 users living in North America. PC users and PS3 users living outside of North America were able to purchase it on May 5. The console codename of the map is different than the real name of the map: it is called "Bailout" while its console name is "mp_complex." IT SUCKS Tactics Inside buildings, the firefighting is close range, sometimes up to medium range, so Submachine Guns and Shotguns using Marathon are useful. There are many entrances and exits to the buildings, so Claymores can be useful for protecting flanks. Sniper rifles have limited use, as there are long sightlines and open areas, however there are many flanking routes for enemies to kill snipers. Many of the building's outer surfaces are easily penetrable, so high-powered weapons using FMJ are useful, for example the AUG HBAR. Due to these factors, no one style will dominate the map. Rushing works well due to players being surprised easily round tight corners. Conversely, using Cold Blooded and Ninja Pro and stealthily flanking works well also. Camping in Bailout is very difficult due to every building having several entrances. It is very easy for players to toss cooked Fragmentation grenades, or even Semtex into elevated positions, so the SitRep perk can also work well so you can evade any any incoming grenades or Claymores that cover your path, then hunt down and eliminate the enemy without them having an advantage. The inside area with the vending machines and pool tables can be difficult to attack objectives, for example the A Objective in Search and Destroy is easily defended due to many corners and elevated positions looking over it. There also is the "glitch" in which players will jump from the banister on the stairs onto the outdoor window ledge to look over the bomb with a low risk of being killed, to get someone camping there, a Semtex or granade launcher work best. The B Objective is less easy to defend (therefore easier to attack) as places where it can be watched over are largely exposed. Although difficult, as mentioned above, it is possible to get onto the roof of the house where the A target in Search & Destroy is. It involves using Lightweight and an SMG or Sniper Rifle (due to their 100% mobility). The player must stand on the banister and move downwards, then sprint-jumping to the window second from right. The player can use a Tactical Insertion and One Man Army for unlimited ammunition to maximise this spot. It is incredibly useful for attaining FMJ kills, especially in Hardcore as the windows count as surfaces but can be shot through. As well as this, it is very difficult in Hardcore to kill players here as the player in the "glitch" can have several angles from which to attack from, and it can be difficult for players who do not know about the glitch to locate them, due to the lack of KillCam in Hardcore. A good way to counter these people is to use a grenade launcher or other secondary launcher (Danger Close recommended) and shoot through the windows at the wall of the building on either end. Since there is not much room for the person to hide and they will most likely be along one of these walls, this can kill them and may destroy any Tactical Insertion they have placed. Trivia *Bailout is an economic term given to the financial rescue of banks who had massive debt through the nationalization of bad loans. The map's name goes along with the title of the downloadable content bundle, Stimulus Package. *This map was originaly named "Complex" but was changed for an unknown reason. *Throughout Bailout there are bloody red handprints, which look exactly like the Militia logo. *There are ammunition crates found throughout the map. However, they don't supply ammo to the player. *In the recreation center on the east side of the map there are two arcade games and one of them is called "Modern Warfare" with a picture of an 8-bit Captain Price on the side. *It is possible to see the apartment complex from Exodus from the bomb site under the bridge. *There is an Infinity Ward logo on a "For Rent" sign. *In Spectate mode, if the player travels outside the map just beyond the area with the footbridge on the west side of the map, a parking lot with handicap spaces can be seen. One of the painted handicap squares is in the wrong parking spot and the sign posts are backwards and shifted one space over. *There are a few destructible security cameras scattered around the map. *The website, www.iwrealestate.com, mentioned on the side of one of the building overlooking the spawn does not exist. *All cars in this level say Infinity Ward on the license plates. *There is another game console labeled Game Station 5 along with 2 games, and 2 controllers. The controllers look very much like Xbox controllers, but they are fatter and there are more buttons. The Pool *By the pool, there is a sign labeled "Pool Rules" that has many odd rules such as "no whining". This is likely a nod to complaints of in-game chat dealing with whiners during a game. # MAX # OF BATHERS: 12 # NO RUNNING # NO URINATING OR DISCHARGE OF FECAL MATTER # INCONTINENT BATHERS MUST WEAR SWIM DIAPERS # SHOWER BEFORE SWIMMING # NO DRUGS OR ALCOHOL # NO THONG BATHING SUITS # NO SHARP OBJECTS IN WATER # NO WHINING Video thumb|300px|left. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Stimulus Package